


Date Night

by SollyinPurplePants



Category: TUGS (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyinPurplePants/pseuds/SollyinPurplePants
Summary: [Human AU story] Hercules, Lillie, and Top Hat are not just friends, they're lovers too. They spend a night out at dinner and the movies, but run into some bumps along the way.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this story on tumblr and Fanfiction.net, but never posted it here. The pairing was one I kept to myself for months, but after talking about some plot ideas with a friend on twitter, I bit the bullet and went for it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a cool summer evening in Bigg City, and Hercules and Lillie were walking hand in hand to a restaurant near the boardwalk. Hercules had gotten back from long distance work earlier in the week, and proposed a date. However, there was one small problem. The boardwalk was packed with vacationers and sailors from all over, along with various locals who were heading home after a hard day of work. Hercules soon spotted the restaurant amongst the crowd and his pace picked up, with Lillie trailing close behind.

The restaurant Hercules had chosen was prestigious, and offered excellent views of the boardwalk. It boasted talented chefs and a menu that were considered exotic. And expensive. Thanks to Hercules's wealth and status within Bigg City's shipping industry, he would be able to get a seat hassle free. After greeting some waiters, Hercules noticed someone standing right near one of the chairs. "Glad of you to join us this evening Top Hat." He smiled and said, walking over.

Hercules, Lillie, and Top Hat were not only friends; they were also lovers. They enjoyed each other's company despite their differences, and dates like this one allowed them to unwind and spend time with one another. Hopefully, tonight would not be too problematic.

"Hello Archibald." Lillie greeted, walking over and pressing a small kiss to the taller gentleman's nose. Top Hat blushed, but he said nothing.

"You are underdressed for the occasion, Hector." Top Hat huffed, looking at how Hercules was dressed. Top Hat was wearing a three piece suit, and his top hat even had a white band. However, Hercules's suit was not eye catching in his opinion (it looked quite simple too).

"It's just dinner and a film Archie." Lillie replied, ignoring the comments Top Hat made. "It's not like we're going to a concert, or watching ballerinas perform."

"Besides, tickets can get quite expensive. We might also not get the most impressive views of the performance too." Hercules pointed out. Not wanting to draw attention, he said in a soft voice, "Now now, I'll get us a table. We have a movie to watch later on, remember?"

Top Hat and Lillie nodded and went sat down, allowing Hercules to reserve a table without fuss. After a few minutes of waiting, a different waiter led the three to the balcony upstairs. There were not a lot of people at this time of night, giving the three the privacy they needed. Once they were seated, Hector started to get playful. Now to show how much he missed his friends. He leaned over the table to press a quick kiss to Lillie's cheek before pressing a kiss to Top Hat's cheek.

"We're in public Hector, no need to kiss anyone right now!" Top Hat chided, but deep down he was relieved no one spotted them. "As much as I love the attention from you, I don't want us to be thrown out for being indecent. We can save those for when we're not in the public eye, such as the bedroom or the apartment."

"Apologies." Hector replied, quietly settling back into his seat. "I suppose being out at sea constantly does things to you I suppose." He mused, picking up the menu and reading it.

"It is a good excuse, but one that you use a lot dear." Lillie pointed out, reading the menu. She turned over to Top Hat and said, "No matter how many times we go out together, I'm surprised you're still not used to Hector being affectionate. Some of it may look indecent, but it does show how much he loves someone."

Top Hat pouted, but it was playful. He knew that deep down, he loved the attention he got from both Hercules and Lillie. The praises, the kisses, even the hugs were sweet as sugar in his eyes. He tried to focus on reading the menu, but his mind was trailing to all those times the two ravished him. Finally, he regained control of his thoughts and began to focus on finding an appetizing dish.

The conversation soon turned into gossip. Hercules was often gone for long distance contracts for Star and Marine, and so he tried to play catch up. He learned of what happened while he was gone, such as what ships arrived and what fashion trends sprang up. Top Hat also added a bit of gossip about his fellow coworkers ("Big Mac broke up with his girlfriend again!" was one), but was interrupted with the arrival of dinner.

After a good while, the trio were finished with their meals. Once Hercules paid the bill, it was time to head over to the movie theater. Fortunately, the distance between the restaurant and the movie theater meant that it not be a long walk. The three friends got up from their seats and thanked the waiter before hurrying downstairs and out of the restaurant. Within minutes, they arrived.

The movie Lillie wanted to see was a high adventure movie that had come out a month ago, and based on what she read, it was supposed to be very good. She stepped up to the ticket booth and quietly pulled out her wallet from her purse. After all, going to the movies had been her idea. "I'll pay for the tickets dear. You already spent quite a bit on dinner." She whispered, noticing how Hercules was getting ready to pull out his wallet.

Top Hat snickered, but was silenced with a glare from Hercules. "I suppose that means I'll be paying for the popcorn and drinks then." He muttered, wanting to be polite. Once the tickets were paid for, he hurried over to the concession stand. "I'll see you two inside, alright? But no-"

"We know Archie, we know. No kissing in public." Hercules finished, feigning annoyance. He held Lillie's hand and led her towards the theater. Once they found their seats, they quickly settled down into their seats. It was not packed, and Lillie snuck a quick kiss to his lips. Hercules chuckled, glad that Top Hat had not caught them. He gently squeezed her hand before-

"Ahem." Top Hat interrupted, having a large bucket of popcorn in his hands. "No need to be lovey-dovey in a movie theater. It's about to begin anyway."

"There's not a lot of people." Lillie remarked, motioning for him to sit down next to her. Once Top Hat settled at his seat, Lillie pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "We might get as affectionate as we want. Most people are going to a later showing anyway."

Top Hat's cheeks turned red, and turned to the screen with a huff. Within minutes, the lights dimmed and the movie began. More people began filing in, but it wasn't enough to where he felt like he was packed into a can of sardines. Being polite, he offered popcorn to Hercules (who took quite the handful) and Lillie (who took a few pieces of popcorn at a time).

During one of the movie's fight sequences, Lillie felt something press against her seat. She almost choked on some popcorn she was eating and quickly placed down her bucket. She could hear a few giggles behind her and turned to see a group of boys. She only gave a glare and turned back to watch the film. Besides, she figured, it was pointless to start an argument.

Top Hat was the first to notice what was happening, and he turned to see one of the teenagers slouching in his seat. How dare he! "Do you mind? We're trying to watch." Top Hat whispered, looking at the boy. "It is very rude to press your legs against another person's seat." Before he could continue, Lillie pulled him aside.

"At you least you can take off that hat of yours! That way we can see better!" The teenager snapped, looking annoyed. To add insult to injury, he flashed his middle finger at Top Hat.

"Do you greet your mother with that?" Hercules asked, looking at the teenager with a serious face. A movie theater was not a good place for a fight. Especially one that was instigated by Top Hat. "You want to get to him? You have to get past me first." He whispered, noticing both Top Hat and the teenager get apprehensive.

"What're you going to do, huh?" The teenager asked, looking at Hercules. "I can take you on easily. You look like a loaf."

"Depends if you can you walk back home on one foot afterwards." Hercules asked, his words like poison. The teenager paled immediately, realizing who exactly he was taking on. Hercules gave a look that said 'Now shut your mouth and sit before I make you sit.' before turning back to face the screen. Good, now one less problem to worry about.

The three were relieved that the argument did not escalate, and proceeded to enjoy the rest of the movie in peace. Once the movie ended, the trio stepped out of the theater. Lillie enjoyed the movie very much, and turned to see that Hercules has a small grin on his face. "You look a little bored Archie." She remarked, turning to see Top Hat looking indifferent. The argument with the teenager must have unnerved him, and she wanted Top Hat to unwind. "Is there something you want to do?"

After a minute of thinking, Top Hat answered, "I want to spend some quiet time with you two. Besides, the streets during this time of night are too dangerous." He did have a point. Although Bigg City was relatively safe, there were some people who were looking to cause trouble.

"Depends on your meaning of quiet time darling." Hercules added, noticing Top Hat somewhat relaxing. Then, an idea came into his head. It was getting late, and both he and Top Hat had work the next morning. "Mind that we stay at your place for the night? It does save up on walking distance from your place to the Star Dock." He suggested, playfully winking at Lillie.

Without hesitation, Top Hat nodded. He had wanted to do something different, but this idea was nice too. Together, the three friends left the movie theater towards Top Hat's apartment. Once they got inside and shut the door, Top Hat was immediately barraged with kisses from both Hercules and Lillie. He did not protest, and he hurriedly led the two towards the parlour room...

It was sometime in the early morning when Top Hat woke up in his bed. His top hat and monocle were evenly placed on the nightstand, but his suit was messily thrown on the floor. The sheets were also disheveled and spilled over the bed. Yet, he was not annoyed in the slightest. He looked down and noticed Hercules and Lillie cuddled up to him, and they were fast asleep.

"Oh how lucky am I to have you two." He said to himself, grinning. He leaned to press a kiss to Lillie's forehead before doing the same to Hercules's. He got himself comfortable and went back to sleep, a big grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:
> 
> \- Hercules in the human au has rich parents. This would explain his wealth. Lillie is also rich. Meanwhile, Top Hat is nouveau riche.
> 
> \- As mentioned in the story, Big Mac has a terrible time with girls.
> 
> \- This story is in a sub au of my still developing human au. In the main au, the three are friends. In this one, they're in a poly relationship :3


End file.
